


Contrasts of Life

by Wishful86



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Birthday, Having trouble with tagging-sorry, Life being...yeah..., M/M, happy but yet...not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful86/pseuds/Wishful86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert's birthday is April 22nd. But other things do happen and have happened on that day. </p><p>Bit different from me. Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contrasts of Life

Robert felt good. No, Robert felt great. It had been a great day. He hadn’t been sure what to expect. Yes, it was his birthday, his 30th at that, but everything had been so mixed up and messed up recently that he hadn’t planned or thought about it much; he was prepared to go with whatever it brought. Turns out it had brought happy surprises- not in the form of fancy watches like last year- but in ways that made Robert feel rather dizzy with how his life had changed. It was for the better though. Definitely for the better. 

For a start he woke up with the arms of a man wrapped around him. It felt right. Despite what rubbish he had spouted about his sexuality last year, he found he was more than content to say he had a boyfriend now. Especially when that boyfriend was Aaron.

Aaron. The younger man had kissed him and wished him ‘Happy Birthday’ the moment his eyes had opened. He had also presented him with a gift of TV boxsets apologising that it wasn’t much but Robert noted that Aaron had clearly found out what he liked and that warmed his heart. There was some proper geeky stuff included though and Aaron told him he wasn’t going to be watching them with him. Robert just saw that as a challenge. 

Robert would reason that thinking about future nights spent curled up in front of the TV with Aaron was why he didn’t notice that his boyfriend was rubbing a hand over his scars. And that he sat a bit too long staring into space. 

Breakfast was different. Liv scowling at him and moaning about school wasn’t different and Aaron was seriously going to have to stop slurping from the bowl but Chas had given him pat on the arm and a birthday card. Chas. He almost wondered whether he was in a dream. Sure, he’d spent every morning that week at the Woolpack and been nothing but included but that birthday card made his head spin slightly. It was like a physical sign that things had actually changed.

Robert would reason that the shock of the birthday card was why he didn’t notice that Chas was fussier of Aaron that morning. And that they lingered a little longer in a hug than normal.

Both Aaron and Robert were aware that they needed to work as they were playing catch-up because of the trial so most of the day was spent at the scrapyard. Although, it turned out that Victoria and Adam had got there first and had decorated the place with banners and balloons. Victoria had also worked her magic and presented Robert with a cake. As the candles were lit and he was told to make a wish by a smiling Aaron, he was genuinely starting to feel like the luckiest man on earth.

Robert would reason that the surprise of the banners, balloons and cake was why he didn’t notice Adam watching Aaron that bit more intently. And that he clasped his friend’s shoulders that bit tighter. 

As the evening came upon them and Aaron had established that Liv was home from school and would spending the evening at Gabby’s, they headed to the Woolpack together. Meeting up with Victoria and Adam again, they grabbed a table. Chas gave them their first round for free and Robert laughed as Victoria gave an impromptu toast in his honour. Cain and Moira ended up joining with them and Finn plonked down next to Victoria at some point so Robert ended up telling him about the boxsets Aaron had given him. 

Robert would reason that his slightly drunken, geeky conversation with Finn was why he didn’t notice Cain rub Aaron’s shoulders supportively. And that Moira touched his arm with gentle knowingness. 

The day ended as it began with Aaron’s arms wrapped around him. And he felt good. No, he felt great. It had been a great day. He silently decided that it had indeed been a happy birthday and let his eyes drift shut into peaceful slumber. 

Robert would find out later that on April 22nd 2010 when he was celebrating turning 24- the age Aaron was currently- Aaron was attempting to commit suicide aged just 18. And when he found out, he held onto his boyfriend, wiped away his tears and vowed to never let him go.  
…


End file.
